


Silent Rape

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Brutal Rape, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Filming, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Wall Sex, anal rape, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Yurio flees into the girls' bathroom to hide from Yuri's Angels. JJ catches him there and rapes him.





	Silent Rape

Some of the other skaters were still on the ice to practice but King JJ the Fantastic didn’t need that much practice. With his skates slung over his shoulder he walked back to the locker room when he heard a lot of squealing. He grinned. A bunch of Yuri’s Angels had somehow gotten past security and kept chasing Yurio around the hallways. The blond boy had been cornered and forced to take pictures with his fans three times already much to the amusement of all the older skaters. Just now Yurio ran down the hallway and ducked into the first open door then his fans rounded the corner and ran past. They ignored King JJ but in this instance he was fine with that. JJ smiled his big winner’s smile. In his hurry Yurio had made a mistake and ducked into the girls’ bathroom. This was the perfect opportunity to tease him and maybe blackmail him a little. After a quick glance around to make sure no one else was around just now King JJ the most handsome man on earth followed Yurio into the girls’ bathroom.

“Fuck off, asshole,” Yurio scowled when he saw JJ.

The handsome Canadian just smiled. “Oh really? Should I call your fans back?”

“Don’t you dare,” Yurio scowled and moved to walk past JJ.

“Not so fast.” He grabbed the pretty blond and pushed him against the wall next to the soap dispenser. Wide green eyes looked at him in shock. Amused at the reaction he leaned in and kissed the rude little Russian. An outraged noise and then Yurio shoved at his chest in an attempt to get away. The fruitless struggle aroused JJ. The darkhaired man hadn’t quite realized how much bigger and stronger than the Russian Fairy he was but now that he knew he really really wanted to fuck him. There was more squealing outside in the hallway so JJ grabbed Yurio’s wrist and dragged him into the toilet stall that was farthest away from the door. The blond tried to resist but with the sound of fangirls outside the door he clearly didn’t want to make any noise.

King JJ the Perfect quickly locked the toilet stall and then forcefully shoved Yurio until the boy was bent over the toilet with his hands braced against the far wall. He kicked Yurio’s legs apart to unbalance the boy even more. He kept one hand on Yurio’s neck to keep him in that awkward overbalanced position and reached down to open the zipper of Yurio’s jeans. The blond would have yelled at him but at just that moment the door of the girls’ bathroom opened and a flock of Yuri’s Angels walked in. They talked and giggled and congregated in front of the mirrors to fix their hair and make-up while they wondered where Yurio could have gotten to.

With a smirk King JJ the smartest man on earth pushed Yurio’s jeans halfway down his strong skater’s thighs. He’d guessed right that the boy wouldn’t want to be caught in the bathroom by the girls and would rather stay quiet than be caught in an embarrassing position with a handsome Canadian man. This was the perfect chance to give Russia’s Punk a much needed lesson and rape his sweet little ass. The boy couldn’t fight or argue because any noise would have drawn attention but the longer he stayed silent the more questionable the situation became which made it even more impossible to speak up and of course JJ had known all of that.

He pulled his giant cock free and rubbed himself against Yurio’s round little ass. Yurio’s face was pink from humiliation and suppressed fury because he was stuck in this impossible situation. Once JJ was fully hard he lined himself up with Yurio’s pink little asshole. He pushed in slowly to give the boy’s virgin ass some time to get used to the intrusion. Sure it would have been more fun to rape the boy fast and hard and make him scream but it was almost as much fun to force the boy to bite his lip and stay silent through it to avoid detection by the girls who were so close by. Slowly King JJ’s massive cock slid deeper and deeper into the Russian Fairy’s tight unprepared ass. There were tears at the corners of pretty green eyes and Yurio’s slender but strong legs shook from the effort to stay upright.

Once his cock was fully sheathed King JJ put his hands firmly on Yurio’s slender hips and thrust. He fucked the boy deep and slow and the blond’s tears dripped down freely. The young skater had to bite down on his own hand to keep the screams inside that wanted to escape at every thrust but the stubborn boy refused to be caught by his fans in such a humiliating position. JJ dug his fingers into Yurio’s hips hard enough to leave angry red bruises on the soft pale skin. How this rude boy could be so pretty was a mystery. Every word Yurio had ever said to JJ had been extremely rude but somehow that only made him more appealing it made King JJ want to rape and slap the Russian Punk until he grovelled and apologized and admitted how much of a cockslut he secretly was.

Yuri’s Angels still talked and giggled in front of the mirrors and they were luckily loud enough that no one heard the soft helpless mewls of pain Yurio made. The boy couldn’t keep all his pained noises in while his tight ass was brutally fucked by an enormous cock no matter how much he tried to stay silent. The soft slap of skin on skin wasn’t audible either over the chatter of many voices. The girls finally left and once the door closed after the last of them JJ grinned. Now he could make his fucktoy scream. He slapped the round pale ass hard and surprised a startled yelp out of the boy. Then he stopped holding back and fucked the blond Russian with his full strength. Nothing could have kept Yurio silent now. A big cock rammed into his tight little ass over and over with brutal force and Yurio screamed and screamed. Tears dripped out of pretty green eyes and JJ wanted to fuck that pretty face too not just that cute little ass.

He pulled out of Yurio’s formerly tight ass and looked at his work for a moment. That sweet tight pink hole had been stretched far open and was red and sore. Good. He took a quick photo with his phone to celebrate Yurio’s start as a cumbucket fucktoy then he unlocked the toilet stall door and dragged the sobbing boy outside. He shoved Yurio down onto the bathroom floor and looked at him. With his jeans around his ankles and his face covered in tears Russia’s Punk was even more appealing than usual but it wasn’t enough yet. King JJ the Mighty grabbed a fistful of the blond’s soft hair and held his head still. Then he raised his hand and slapped the boy across his pretty face. A stunned gasp and a lot of yelling followed so he did it again and again slapping Yurio until the boy’s cheeks were red and swollen but the green eyes still glared defiantly.

He liked how defiant and unbreakable the Russian Punk was so King JJ dragged Yurio up onto his feet. He pulled the boy’s jeans completely off and shoved him against the wall. Then he put his hands under Yurio’s thighs and lifted him up which forced the boy’s legs apart. With Yurio pinned helplessly against the wall he quickly lined his cock up with the boy’s gaping rapehole and shoved back inside. The blond screamed at the pain and clutched at his shoulders helplessly but there was nothing Yurio could have done to stop the bigger Canadian. With ruthlessly hard thrusts JJ raped Yurio’s ass over and over. He pounded into the used fuckhole with all the might of his skating-trained thighs and rammed in harder and harder until the petite Russian was reduced to sobs.

When JJ felt his orgasm approach he put Yurio back down on the floor. He slapped the boy across the face a couple more times just because he could then yanked his hair to get him to open his mouth. He shoved his cock deep into Yurio’s mouth and ignored all his gagging and struggling. He chased his orgasm and facefucked his pretty green-eyed victim brutally hard until he came. He pulled out and let his come splash all over Yurio’s face in thick white ribbons. Then he got out his phone and took a dozen pictures to commemorate the occasion. Yurio looked like a complete fucktoy all fucked out and used and abused with his legs naked his ass all stretched and his face smeared with tears and come. His lips were red and swollen from the brutal facefucking but his green eyes still glared defiantly.

“You better clean up before your fangirls catch you like this,” JJ smirked as he left a sobbing Yurio behind. He didn’t think the boy would be able to skate in today’s competition at all. He wasn’t sure the boy could even walk. With a chuckle he sent the pictures on to his friends to brag a little about his success. 


End file.
